


Send My Love

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [14]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Falling Apart, Song Inspired, Songfic, divorced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by Adele- Send My Love
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: Song Inspired [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Send My Love

I first met you when I was 17 and you were 18. You are one year older than me. 

You were one year my senior, and you were also out student council president. 

You always have this warm aura around you. You were always smiling, and everyone loves you. 

You graduate before me, and you move to another city soon after. 

We met again when I was 19 when I visit this one café near my dorm. You work there as a barista in your free time. 

I was 21 when you confessed to me. I said yes because I also have the same feeling as yours. 

We date each other for 2 years and I moved in with you when I was 23. 

One night, you told me that we will be going out for dinner. I was excited because we haven’t been eating out for a while. Blame our busy schedule. 

We went to this restaurant downtown, and we had a good time there. And you hold my hands, pulling me along to the park. 

There you kneel. You pulled out something from your pocket. And you asked me the question that I want to hear the most. 

“Lee Siyeon, I know it hasn’t been long since we are together. But I want to ask you. Will you marry me?” you asked. 

“Are you sure you are ready, Kim Minji?” I asked back. Because I know, you are not the type that want to commit to this kind of thing. Blame your family for that. 

You put your hands on mine, and you told me you were ready. You were ready for the big jump, and you told me that I’d be your last love, everlasting you and me. And I believed you. 

We were happy, moved to a bigger house, and we both found a job that we wanted to do, and we have a stable income.

We have been married for 3 years, in these three years, I thought we were doing fine. We travel when we have time. We went out for fancy dinner once in a while. I thought we were happy. 

Until one day, you started to come home late at night, mostly drunk. That is when I start to become suspicious. 

And my feeling is true. You found someone else. Someone younger than me, someone that has more money and a brighter future. She is your junior, but she is also your future boss. 

The two of you meet a lot. _‘I am her trainee, so I need to keep an eye on her, and she needs to follow me to learn’_ That is what you told me.

I want to believe you, I do. But when I saw you kissing her that day, do you know how hurt I am?

You always told me that you don’t want to be like your father. The one who abandoned you and your mother, leaving with another woman. But look at you. I guess it’s in your blood.

Days, weeks, and eventually months passed. You and that girl keep on seeing each other behind my back. And yes I know it. 

I keep silent of it, avoiding you, saying I am busy with my work. You never care, nor worried. And you never asked me why I am always staying late.

Guess this is how our marriage started to fall apart. And we eventually rarely seeing each other anymore. Even though we are living under the same roof. 

I received an offer, I am being promoted as general manager of the hotel that I am working under. It is a good opportunity for me, and I said yes right away. 

I want us to celebrate it together that night. Maybe I can hide the pain and celebrate this happy day together with you.

But Minji, that day you decide to shows up at our hotel, along with that girl. And I know, I shouldn’t be holding this pain any longer. We should end this broken marriage. 

I am giving you up, Minji. I have forgiven it all. And I also want to say thank you, because you set me free. 

I asked you to sign the divorce paper, and you signed it right away. Do you know that I am hurting inside? But I guess you don’t even care anymore. 

I wish you could send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We are not kids anymore, we should let go of all of our ghosts. 

I am strong. I could handle the pain, and I know I could. The next time we met, it was years after our divorce. 

I already let go of you, I am giving you up, and you are forgiven for what you have done to me years ago. 

You told me that you regretted it. You regretted your choice, to hurt me. To betray me. You also told me that you ended what you have with that girl right after our divorce. 

You told me, _‘Come back to me, Siyeon. I am sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have betrayed you when I promised my love for you.’_

Know what Minji, it is all in the past. We are over.

I am too strong for you to handle. I keep on turning down everything that came out from you. In the end, you cannot handle it. 

I was running, and you were walking, you couldn’t keep up with me and you were falling. 

But I don’t want to turn back to pick you up. You are the one asking for it in the first place. And I am giving you up. You are forgiven. 

Please, Minji. Send my love to your new lover. We are not kids anymore, so you treat her better. Better than the way you treated me before.

Give her all the love that you can’t give to me, settle down when you think you are ready. 

We have to let go of all of our ghosts. The past is the past. We should move on with our life.

And when you are ready, send my love to your new lover, treat her better. We both know we ain’t kids no more.


End file.
